Code: Star
by Aelita Stones1
Summary: Star wars and Lyoko Meet
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New fanfic compo, you may by surprise.**

**Code: Star**

**Episode 1: Strange visitor**

"HA! HA! HA! You will never stop us," William in his xanafied voice.

"Yes we can, look behind you," Ulrich said.

"Huh," William said looking behind his to see Aelita running into the activated tower, "NO!"

"Yes," Ulrich said.

"AAAAHHHHH!" William screamed as he destroyed the remaining warriors.

**On Earth**

An Electric monster forming in the middle of nowhere explodes upward, its energy going out of the atmosphere and colliding with some Gamma ray burst, forming a wormhole jest outside Earth's atmosphere.

**In a faraway place/ different universe/ where ever the wormhole led**

"We shall be arriving shortly," Said a man in white armor with a white helmet.

"Good, Cary on," Said a man with brown hair wearing some weird looking kind of armor.

"Master, we have a problem," said a girl with orange, or golden skin, depending on the way you look at her, and blue and white striped hair, wearing dark red gloves, skirt, boots and upper clothes, and white looking pants.

"What is it Ahsoka," The man with brown hair Ahsoka called Master Replied.

"See For yourself," She said pointing out the front window to a Wormhole that jest opened not a minute ago.

"Uh oh. Quickly turn and go around it!" He Said.

"Sir, we can't turn enough in time," The man in white armor told him.

"Fine, go through, turn around and go back," He Said.

"Can't do that," The white armored man replied.

"Why not?" Ahsoka's master replied angry.

"Scans of it say it a one-time offer, if someone or something goes through ether end it will close," The armored man said.

"How was it formed?" He asked.

"Scans say there is electrical energy and gamma radiation in the wormhole's mix, so the best guess I have is that electrical energy collided with gamma energy at an extremely high level to form the wormhole," the white man said.

"OK, Maybe we can reopen it after we go through," He said, hopefully.

"Anakin, get ready to go through," a man said a man with brown hair and birred wearing a light brown robe like thing, white chest and arm armor, and white armor looking boots.

"OK, Obi-Wan," Anakin said as he tuck a seat and got ready to go through the wormhole.

**On the Earth side of the wormhole**

A space ship comes out of the wormhole that Xana and the Lyoko Warriors accidently created. "Turn us around!" Anakin and Obi-Wan Yelled at the Pilot.

"We can't, the sudden pull of this planet's gravity damaged the engines," the Pilot replied, "So you may want to brace for impact."

Anakin sighs, "I seem that every time we go on a mission we end up crash-landing on a new planet."

"Correct," Obi-Wan replied.

"We're entering the atmosphere! Where should I crash-land us?" The Pilot asked.

"The safest place where we can repair the skip," Anakin told him.

"Got ya," the Pilot replied as he started to crash-land the spacecraft in a clearing in the middle of a forest near the city of Paris. The Ship crash-lands safely in the clearing, not killing any animals in the process.

"OK, You ten stay here and guard the ship," Obi-Wan said pointing at ten men in white armor with white helmets, "You ten follow us, we're going to have a look around," He said pointing at the other ten Men in white armor that looked exactly like the ten assigned to guard the ship.

"Let's go," Anakin said, walking in the direction of Paris. After an hour or two of walking they came out of the forest and saw the city of Paris a mile away.

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked.

Obi-Wan looked on the internet from a little computer thing, small enough to fit in your pocket. "According to the main inhabitants' computer network that is called a city, known as Paris. Clones stay hidden you will not blind in to well."

"Under stood, sir," the Leader of the ten clones said.

"Let's go," Anakin said, walking towards Paris.

**In Paris, near Kadic**

"Hey! Stop!" a Police man said running up to Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka, "Why aren't you in school little girl?"

"Uh, Give us a minute," Anakin said, and then he Obi-Wan and Ahsoka huddled together, "What do we tell him?"

"According to the Computer network, known as the internet, people my age go to a middle school, which is a place where teens go to learn," Ahsoka, remembering what she looked up on the mile to Paris.

"OK, so we tell him that you got kicked out of your previous school and we're going to," Obi-Wan gets the minicomputer out and looks up the closest middle school, "Kadic Academy."

"OK," Ahsoka said.

They broke huddle and told to officer that Ahsoka got kicked out of her previous school and they're going to Kadic to get her enrolled.

"Oh, sorry to have disturbed you," the officer said then he walked away.

"Let's go," Obi-Wan said.

"Where?" Ahsoka asked.

"To Kadic, we're going to be here awhile," He Answered.

"Oh."

**At the Kadic gates**

"I need an ID to get enrolled, which means we have to hack the registry and out owner self's in," Ahsoka said.

"OK, give me that," Anakin said then Ahsoka gave it to him and he hacked the registry and put them self's in with Ahsoka being Obi-Wan's daughter. They go to the principal's office and get Ahsoka enrolled as a boarder.

**Written By: Aelita Stones1**

**Checked by: LyokoFan4life**

**Copy Rights for Code Lyoko: Moonscoope**

**Copy Right Star Wars: ****Lucasfilm**

**A/N: Review and tell me how I did.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Code: Star**

**Episode 2: new allies**

**In the principal's office**

"OK, Ms. Kesley, you're enrolled, here is your room key and schedule, and," the principal is interrupted by a girl with black hair wearing a pink shirt and a pink skirt barges into the office.

"Daddy, can I have a higher allowance?" The girl asks.

"Elisabeth, darling can't u see I am with a student here?" the principal asks.

"It Sissi, I hate being called Elisabeth," Sissi says, She walks out, mumbling something.

"And Jim will show you to your room," the principal finished.

"Follow me, Ms. Kesley," Jim said, walking towards the door. Ahsoka follows Jim.

**At Ahsoka's dorm**

"And this is your dorm," Jim says, opening the door.

"OK," Ahsoka says, walking into the room. Jim walks away, and Ahsoka sets everything up in here dorm and gets ready for the next day.

**A few hours later**

Ahsoka looks at the schedule, and sees it's almost dinner time, she leaves her dorm, closing and locking the door on her way out, and walks outside and finds the cafeteria with no problem. She walks in, gets her food, and looks for a place to sit. She sees an empty seat at a table with the Lyoko Warriors, so she walks over to the table and asks "is this seat taken?"

"No," Odd hurriedly said.

"Ok," Ahsoka said, sitting down.

"You're the new kid Sissi was talking about?" Aelita asked.

"Ya," Ahsoka replied.

"So where are you from?" Ulrich asked.

"Um, America," She replied.

"Where in America?" Odd asked.

"Um, New York," She replied.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"What's that?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, Um, That's an Alarm Jeremie has on his laptop, but he forgot to turn it off," Ulrich said. Just then Obi-Wan and Anakin run in, Xana Symbol in eye.

"Anakin? Obi-Wan? What are you doing?" Ahsoka asks. They don't answer; instead they get out a kind of handle, and hit a button on it and a blue beam of light come out of the handle and resemble a katana, then they attack. Ahsoka Jumps out of her seat pulls out a handle that looks exactly like Anakin's and Obi-Wan's, she hits a button on her's and a green beam of light comes out and resemble a katana, and She blocks the two elders, who back off, getting ready to attack again, They attack again, Ahsoka Pushes them back into the wall, without touching them, directly or indirectly. "GO!" She yells, and everyone does, The Warriors to the factory, the kids and staff to anywhere but there. The Possessed, Attack again.

**On Lyoko**

"Which way Einstein?" Odd asked.

"The tower is due west." The warriors run towards the tower. "You got company." Jeremie says, seeing the Tarantulas on his screen.

"We see them Einstein," Odd says, and them Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi start fighting, while Aelita sneaks around the monsters to the tower, unnoticed. Aelita gets into the tower, without trouble, and Deactivated the tower.

"Tower deactivated."

"RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!" A white bubble goes out, reversing time.

**At the cafeteria**

"Is this seat taken?" Ahsoka asked.

"No," Odd said hurriedly, again. Ahsoka sits down. "So, how did u do that back there?"

"Let's talk about this somewhere else."

"How about the factory?" Ulrich suggested.

"OK," Jeremie says, and they go to the factory.

**Back at the factory**

"OK, explain," Odd says. Ahsoka explains everything, from start to finish. "How did you push those two back, and what's that thing you used to fight them, and why do you have it?"

"Oh, Um, I can't explain that so easily, but I know someone who can," Ahsoka says, calling Obi-Wan and asking him if he can come and explain, He does, and when he arrives, He explains everything else.

**Written By: Aelita Stones1**

**Helped by: ****LyokoWarrior1994**

**Checked by: LyokoWarrior1994, ****miguemely**, **Lyokofan4life**

**Copy Rights for Code Lyoko: Moonscoope**

**Copy Right Star Wars: ****Lucasfilm**

**A/N: how is it?**


End file.
